


Sad, Beautiful Boy

by Blazing_Birdies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous Derek, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Birdies/pseuds/Blazing_Birdies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is famous and secretly dating Stiles, Stiles is tired of hiding and they come out very publicly, cute kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad, Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a fluffy Sterek piece, enjoy.

Stiles and Derek had been dating in secret for close to a year before anyone but family and close friends found out, and when people found out, everyone found out.  
Derek Hale was a movie star, internationally loved and lusted after by men and women alike. He kept his life very private. When asked about his relationships he would smile coyly and evade. He wanted to protect Stiles, he and Stiles had come to an agreement that Stiles wasn't ready to be in the public eye. It had worked surprisingly well for a while. But inevitably Stiles had ended up hurt; hurt and angry.

People had tried to set Derek up with a bunch of strangers, but he had always gracefully declined. This time though, his friend had been sneaky. They made it sound like a group event, but when Derek had shown up at the café, he realized that all his friends had ditched him and he found himself eating dinner alone with a woman. The woman had been equally embarrassed by the circumstances, and had completely understood when Derek told her that he wasn't looking for a relationship. They had decided to continue eating together and had actually had a lot to talk about. They left as friend, hugging outside the door and going their separate ways. 

Derek though nothing of the incident until Stiles stormed up to him outside a movie theatre the next day, fuming. Stiles’ face was red and his teeth were clenched. Derek was immediately wary. Derek, looked around, feeling eyes on him and hearing hushed whispers of excitement from his fans. He immediately took Stiles’ elbow and led them over to a nearby bench, it wasn't private, but was more private than standing out in the open. He leaned into Stiles slightly and inquired to what was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked through clenched teeth, “Let me tell you what’s wrong, Derek, I was walking down the street, minding my own business when I saw a picture of my boyfriend on a date with some lady,” Stiles clenched his fists, and then released them with a sighed, when he looked at Derek again, his anger had transforming into a deep sadness that made Derek want to wrap Stiles in his arms and press kisses to his face until the sadness faded to a soft smile, but he resisted the impulse. Stiles sighed again and continued speaking, “I know it wasn't a real date, I heard how Leon set you up. And I know it’s unfair to say this, Derek, but I’m just so tired of hiding. I know you want to keep us secret and I understand why, but I’m also so tired.” He dropped his face into his hands and when he spoke again his voice shook slightly, “I’m so tired, Derek.”

Derek felt his heart plummet as he took in his beautiful boy, his beautiful, sad boy. And he made a decision. He leaned over to Stiles until he was in his space, their bodies pressing together from shoulder to ankle. Derek took one of his hands and used it to raise Stiles’ face until their eyes met. Derek felt his breath catch as his gaze caught on Stiles’ eyes. The theatre lights near them illuminated the unshed tears in Stiles’ whiskey gold eyes, making them sparkle even more than they usually did. Derek was enthralled. He ever so slowly lowered his head until his lips met Stiles’ in an incredibly soft kiss, barely a brush of lips. Derek pulled back slightly, letting his lips wander over Stiles’ face, pressing kisses to his forehead and flushed cheeks, his nose, and finally the space under his eyes. He tasted salty tears, and kissed them away. Finally, Derek pulled Stiles tight into his arms. Stiles collapsed against him. 

It wasn’t until the next day that Derek saw the magazines. Splattered across the covers were blown up pictures of he and Stiles pressed close together, faces touching. Derek bought a copy of each magazine and took them home. He couldn't wait to show Stiles.


End file.
